The Titans Very Merry Future
by VeelaChic
Summary: The Titans future kids have come back to get a present their fathers intend to give to them. Will they get the gift or will they change the future? RaeBB StarRob CyBee
1. To the Present for the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was far away in the (lets see Never Eat Soggy Waffles) Eastern! The Eastern part of the U.S in New York in a building shaped like a T in the Year 2015 when Robin and gang were 27. By now there more than just Raven, BB, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire (I shall explain all).

"Umm 95 divided by 5 is…um?" muttered 7 year old Wingfire. He ruffled his spiked red hair and gazed down at his homework with his green on green eyes.

"Son, Star made breakfast. Are you coming?" said an 27 year old Robin he still had spiked hair but abandoned his classic Robin uniform for a black one with a blue bird across the chest.

"Yeah, yeah hold on."

"Okay but you better get out here before Uncle Beast Boy spikes your bacon with tofu."

"Eww… I'm coming."

Wingfire ran out to find Beast Boy (ok just remember everyone is 27) eat tofu pancakes with his wife Raven and 9 year old daughter Phoenix. Phoenix looked a lot like Raven except with more color to her skin and green eyes. She wore a tight long purple dress with a black cape and a purple chakra. His sister had long black hair with orange skin and blue eyes. Her name was Kora and she was 5.

"Wha . . . ween… wweent?" struggled Kora.

"The word is 'went' dear." corrected Starfire.

"Thanks mommy."

On Star and Kora's other side was Phoenix's 1 year old sister Sparrow who had green hair with cream colored skin and purple eyes. She was being held by her father Beast Boy.

He looked at Beast Boy who had an extra mischievous look in his eye." Uhh... never mind." It didn't matter if he ate today or not today was the day of his dad's, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's project. In 13 days it would be Christmas and they guys had an extra cool idea for gifts for the wives. Wingfire turned and bumped into Cyborg, Bumblebee, and their 6 year old son Matthew. Matt was dark skinned with brown eyes and brown hair and was holding his parents (Bumblebee and Cyborg's) hands. They all sat down and had breakfast. After 20 minutes Robin made an announcement. Just then Wing's stomach growled sad his Dad's best friend (BB) had spiked his bacon with tofu.

"Um I have a little something (he winked at everyone who was in on the project) I'd like to show BB, Cy, Phoenix, Matt, Kora, Wingfire, and if I could hold Sparrow in the lab."

Raven, Star, and Bumblebee raised eyebrows but handed over the kids to the three guys.

The husbands and kids practically sprinted down to the lab they were so excited.

"K everyone here?" said Cy before closing the door. There were nods. "Ok see this?" asked Cyborg pointing at a small device. "This will take you kids back to 2004 so you can get a picture with you and us young titans Phoenix hold on to the camera and your little sister. You guys have 3 days then you will automatically come home ok?"

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

"And don't get hurt or we guys are going to get it."

The guys waved and kissed their kids as they activated the teleporter.

Meanwhile on the same day in 2004 Cyborg and BB (all 16) playing game station, Raven reading a novel, and Robin trying to show Star what a blender is. There was a flash of blue light and all of a sudden their future kids were standing on the side of the kitchen table. All the past titans could do is stare.

"The heck are you?" Robin was first to speak.

"Dad..." Kora was nudged in the ribs by Wingfire." I mean Robin"

"Yes?"

"Can all of you please stand in a group for a picture?"

"What the heck?" asked Cy.

"You show up in our kitchen and just ask for a picture? What do you want with us … seriously." Said Raven very confused.

"A picture." Kora once again spoke.

"Who are you?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "We are the titans of the future. 2015 to be correct. And we are sent here because are dads' want us to take a picture of us with you to give to you future selves as a present." She said in one breath.

"Yeah whatever you say."

"Come on we'll prove it to you one by one."

"Oh really." Raven said rolling her eyes. "Go ahead prove it to each of us one by one."

"Ok we'll lets see Robin your hair isn't naturally spiked you use gel every mourning." Wing fire with a look of triumph on his face said. Robin turned a beat red as the others stared at him in surprise.

"It's true," piped up Star, but slumped into a corner as Robin sent her a pleading look.

Kora was getting excited so she turned to Starfire. "And you know how to work electronic things you just ask Robin so you can hear him speak." Star flushed.

Matt walked over to Cyborg. "You hide a picture of Bumblebee under your pillow."

"Bumblebee ey?" said Raven in a mocking tone, but was surprised when Phoenix walked over to her (as she held Sparrow) "You own pink night gowns and matching fuzzy pink slippers." Said Phoenix as Raven tried to hide her face behind her book. "And you Beast Boy area Mickey Mouse fan." The room erupted with laughter.

"I wouldn't talk Miss. Fuzzy Slippers." Yelled Beast Boy to Raven. The room quieted.

'So who would that make you guys," said Robin?

"We're your future kids," said Kora. Dead silence.

"Impossible." muttered Robin.

"Unless my DNA is lying to me than it is very possible." said Phoenix. Then suddenly something dawned on her. "Wait a minute," said Phoenix with a worried look on her face addressing the rest of her companions, "won't our moms notice if we go missing for three days?"

"I think our dad's our pretending we are all going camping for the time being." said Matt.

"In December? Well it was probably my dad's idea then."

Star gazed at the kids in awe but just as she looked at 2 of the kids (Kora and Wingfire) she noticed that they had many features that belonged to her and their clothing was also similar. "Tell me," she spoke up, "if you are as you say the kids of ours in the future then who your parents are?"

The chatter among the children stopped and Wingfire spoke. "I don't know if you are aloud to know?"

"Who cares if we can just get the picture over with?" said Matt very annoyed by now. "By the way where are we going to stay?" Again more chatter broke out among the kids.

"How about this," said Robin addressing the group, "if you answer some questions of ours you can stay in the tower."

"Seems fair," Phoenix replied (being the oldest she felt responsibility towards her friends),"but we have to take the picture."

"Fair is fair."

Everyone sat on the sofa and Cyborg stopped playing game station.

"Ok," said Cyborg in tone that sounded like he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, "who are well… your parents,"

Wingfire being the most social chimed in. "You should tell just by looking at us. But if you don't I'll start ok?"

The titans nodded.

"K my name is Wingfire I'm 7 years old and this is my sister Kora (Kora waved) and she is 5 and we are part of the Grayson family." At this Robins eyes were wide.

"Then… (Star stammered) I am your mother?"

"Yes mom oh sorry should I call you Star?"

"No stupid her name is Mommy DUH!" said Kora as if this was obvious.

"Sorry but she only knows Dad's real name. Because when Dad does something dumb you can hear 'Robin Grayson' being yelled through the tower." Robin tried to shield his face, but Star thought this amusing.

"Star how did you know they were you kids?" asked Robin.

"Well it's pretty obvious like Wingfire said."

Matt spoke next. "Sup? My name is Matthew and I'm Cyborg and Bumblebee's kid oh yeah and I'm 6." The room erupted with laughter at the thought of Cy and Bee.

"Cy and Bumblebee sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Sang Robin and Beast Boy and even at this thought Raven had to stifle a giggle.

"Shut up! There are those two girls left so they're either Raven's or BB's!" said Cy. Raven and BB tensed up.

"Oh k? Well my name is Phoenix and I'm 9 and this is my 1 year old sister Sparrow . . . Logan." (We'll you can guess the reaction)

"Ha," said Raven in a triumphant way," their yours and I still Have my dignity." Said Raven happily.

"Well," said Beast Boy trying to cover his blush, "who is your mother?"

"Raven."

"Me?" said Rae. "Married to that bum?" Before she could protest any longer Sparrow let out a wail.

"Oh no she's getting fussy again. She wants Mom." Raven starred at Phoenix.

"No way No how." She said. Just then Sparrow let out another wail.

"Awe Rae hold her and shut her up." Said Cy. Raven rolled her eyes but took Sparrow from Phoenix and the crying stopped instantly.

"Awe motherly instinct." said Robin between laughs, but Raven just glared. Just then the alarm went off.

"Titans GO! But wait hey what about the kids?" said Robin.

"We'll Sparrow will cry again if Mom I mean Rae lets go so we'll go and Rae can baby-sit." Said BB. So without listening to a word Raven said the Titans ran out AND WAS JUST Raven and 5 kids to baby-sit.

REVIEW! More chapters will be coming very soon like 5-7 chapters.


	2. Soy Milk and Magiic Words

Disclaimer: I do not own teen Titans.

Raven sat on the sofa with Sparrow tugging at her cape with her tiny fists. "So…," she said looking around at the kids, "who usually watches you guys when there are missions?"

"You all take turns," said Phoenix, "but usually we go to a friend's house or you or Daddy watches us."

"Why do we get stuck watching you kids?" said Raven coldly. She was unhappy about being left behind to watch a bunch of pint sized little future brats.

"Well duh because of Sparrow." Raven gazed around the room wondering what exciting duel her fellow titans had gotten to fight. Matt was sitting on the sofa with Wingfire playing Mega Masher 900, and Kora was busy cheering for who ever were winning. Phoenix was another story she kept muttering "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"(I hope I spelled it right.) But all that would happen was sparks of black energy would fly out of her finger tips.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Raven.

Phoenix shrugged. "You well at least the future you keep trying to teach me this spell and I've tried one million times but it just won't work."

"Have you tried meditating?"

"What? Oh you mean that thing you do when you're stressed out?"

"Uh …well yeah. Have you tried it?"

"No I don't know how."

"Here," said Raven still holding tiny Sparrow, "sit like this and clear your mind and you will start to rise off the ground." Following Raven's instructions they both rose (Raven still holding Sparrow who was falling asleep in her arms.) They meditated until the titans got home. Beast Boy sporting a split lip, Star getting ice for numerous bruises, although Robin and Cyborg looked pretty unharmed.

"Who was it this time?" said Raven touching down on the ground leaving Phoenix meditating still.

"Just Cinderblock causing trouble down at a construction site." said Robin sitting down on the couch next to Kora who looked drowsy. Just then Wingfire's stomach growled again.

"Darn," said Wingfire, "I didn't have breakfast."

"We could all go out for pizza?" suggested Beast Boy.

"That sounds nice," said Phoenix, "But Sparrow only drinks Soy Milk."

"Alright off to the wondrous world of pizza."

Down at the pizza parlor an argument broke out about what the toppings should be.

"No tofu," said Wingfire crossing his arms, "I hate tofu."

"You can't hate something you've never tried!" said Phoenix angrily in raised tones.

"How about we pizza split." said Star.

"You mean split the pizza, Star?" said Robin smiling.

"Yes thank you friend Robin. Half tofu and half meat." Everyone agreed to that.

"So one extra, extra large pizza half tofu and half meat, and 6 sodas, 1 herbal tea, and 3 glasses of Soy Milk one in a bottle, please." said Robin handing the menus to the waitress, and 4 minutes later she handed them their drinks.

Raven handed over Sparrow to Beast Boy as she began to sip her herbal tea. "Why are you giving her to me?" he asked.

"You have to feed her stupid even I know that," she said angrily refusing to hold the little baby again, "and I'm not touching that Soy Milk."

"Fine," said BB, "but never underestimate the power of soy." He began to feed it to Sparrow.

_Aw that is so cute he knows just how to feed her. Wait cute and Beast Boy in the same sentence I must be losing my head._ Thought Raven to herself.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Diamond in the Ruff

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

After chowing down on pizza they all went to the 'mall of shopping' and then home. Raven went straight to her room very disturbed by what she thought earlier at the pizza parlor. _How could this be? I don't like Beast Boy I don't! _But a voice argued in her head._ Yes you do Phoenix and Sparrow are living proof that you do. _ The argument in her head was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Rae." came Beast Boy's voice from outside her dark room.

"What do you want?"

"Just open your door!"

"Fine!" She opened her door to find Beast Boy, Phoenix, and tiny sleeping Sparrow. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Here!" said Beast Boy thrusting Sparrow into her arms and pushing Phoenix towards her. "Robin says they stay in your room."

"But..."

"Sorry but you're all girls so well… you get the picture. See ya!"

Raven turned to find that Phoenix had already shown herself in. She wanted to yell at her but for some reason she couldn't get mad at her she just couldn't.

"Where do I sleep, Mom?"

"Raven I'm Raven not Mom."

"Not yet."

"Listen just you take that side of the bed and try not to hog it all."

"Ok."

They all got into bed Raven holding Sparrow who was snuggling in her arms and Phoenix who was huddled in a ball at the other end.

In the middle of the night Raven woke up to hear the cries of her future daughter. "No, please. Help me! Mommy help." Phoenix said thrashing in her sleep. Raven turned and noticed she was crying.

"Its ok I've got you, don't worry."

"Mommy?" asked Phoenix in her sleep.

"Yes it's me. Mommy's here." _Mommy's here? What the heck?! Aw but still come on she's having a nightmare. I know I wish I had had someone to help me when I had nightmares like that. _

Raven awoke to find both her future daughters cuddled around her on either side. For some reason beyond the goth girls knowing she felt well protective last night. She didn't want anything to happen to her child. She didn't recognize the feeling.

Last night Star had let Kora sleep in her room. They had SO much fun. They braided each others hair and had a 'fight of the pillows' Star was so happy she'd grow up and have a lovely daughter, a lovely daughter with Robin that is.

She and Kora walked out to breakfast were Robin and Wingfire where eating pancakes.

"Hi Kora, Hi Star!" said Wing cheerfully. "Oh Hi Matt!" he said looking behind the two girls where Cyborg and Matt were. "Sup Cy?"

"Nothing much little man." said Cy as he and Matthew entered.

Following Cyborg and Matt's entrance was Raven, Phoenix, and Sparrow.

"How'd you three sleep?" asked Beast Boy who got out a bottle of Soy Milk for Sparrow and a glass for Phoenix.

"Great!" said Phoenix starting on her tofu omelet.

"It was ok." said Raven yawning. She spent most of the night comforting Phoenix about her dream.

Beast Boy began to feed Sparrow. _He's so thoughtful. Maybe I really wouldn't mind falling in love with him. He sort of like a diamond in the rough._


	4. Side Effects

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

This chapter is short because the next one will explain all.

It was a quite day in Titans tower. Everyone was gathered in the TV room occupying themselves. Raven (holding Sparrow) and Phoenix were meditating, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wingfire, and Matt were playing video games, and Kora and Star were making snacks. Just then Robin walked in from working out and he looked very cool. Star noticed this and just stared and stared until…

"Star Hello?" came Robin's voice as she snapped back to reality and saw his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry friend Robin."

"Ok sweetie."

"Right honey." Then they kissed then froze.

"Um…Star what just happened?"

"I am not sure myself it felt so normal."

"Like we did it everyday."

Everyone stared.

"But we don't though!" he said defending himself although it felt kind of nice.

Wing, Cyborg, and Matt walked over to them.

"Oh OK whatever you say." said Matt and Wingfire giggling.

"Star and Robin sitting in the kitchen K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Cyborg.

Then suddenly behind them they heard Phoenix's voice. "Guys?" she asked. And they turned to see Beast Boy and Raven making out on the sofa. They looked at each other and they looked at their friends and they both screamed bloody murder! They both ran to get mouthwash and water!

"I think us being here is effecting you." said Phoenix.

"Maybe them coming here has triggered like a time loop or something that makes us momentarily think an act like we would 11 years from now."

"I second that because no way no how would I kiss Beast Boy if I was being myself." said Raven.

"I think we might need Mommy and Daddy." said Kora.


	5. Growing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

THANX TO ALL WHO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STOTY!!

Robin made all the titans go to the lab and scan themselves to see what caused their strange behavior. All things read normal except one tiny little thing. They all looked a little older. Robin shifted uncomfortably in his spot. His uniform was felling kind of too small and so were his shoes. He looked at Star who also seemed that her uniform was too small. He had mentally slap himself to look away. Beast Boy in turn was looking equally uncomfortable. Raven looked as if she took one step her uniform would pop. Cyborg didn't grow but he started to get a goatee.

"I think we're beginning to turn into our 27 year old selves." said an uncomfortable Raven.

"Yes I think my uniform is beginning to get the shrink." said Star

"I hate to yell you dudes but this is the only size I own." said Beast Boy

"Cool a goatee! I mean 'oh no'." said a half happy Cyborg.

They tried to walk out of the lab best as they could.

"What are we to do Robin?" asked a scared Starfire.

"First we need new clothes."

"Yahoo a shopping spree!" shouted Starfire, Kora, and Phoenix.

"Are you sure you're Raven's daughter?" Beast Boy asked to Phoenix.

Raven glared that could of killed. Beast Boy just grinned.

Phoenix, Sparrow (obviously), Kora, Starfire, and Raven went together, and Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wingfire, and Matt went together.

"What about this?" asked Starfire holding a lilac long sleeved dress.

"Yeah right, Star just find me something black." said Raven determinedly trying to keep Sparrow from crying.

"'Bout this?" asked Phoenix and Kora holding up a ¾ length sleeved shirt that was dark purple, and black tight pants that went with black rings and necklace and hoops.

Raven tilted her head examing the outfit but approved it and bought it.

Star bought a pink long sleeved V neck shirt and jean skirt. She also bought silver jewelry.

Back in the men's store the boys were having **way **too much fun trying fun trying on clothes. Beast Boy and Robin must have tried on 50 outfits in all until they decided. Beast Boy picked out a purple shirt and baggy tan pants. Robin picked out a red shirt, jean vest, and dark jeans.

Its funny the boys had more than the girls did.

They met wearing their purchases and walked back to the tower because the Titans were too busy checking each other out. Except Cyborg who was on the phone Bee telling her about his goatee.

Please Review my story! Special thanks to all who reviewed. Please fell free to read my stories such as:

Miss. Hero

Miss. Hero 2 Miss. Fabulous

Fairytale Kiss

Once Upon Time

Magik Gone Wrong

All Teen Titans Fics.


	6. Bringing In The Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Ok here is my STORY! Please read.

The titans were back in Titans tower. They were all pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to fix this mess.

"Well we could try …" said Robin pondering.

"No too risky." said Raven reading his mind.

"Or we could always…"

"Now that's illegal now…"

"But we could…"

"Also illegal…"

Wingfire who had been conversing with the rest of the future kids walked up to Robin.

"You know we could always call in your future selves to fix this problem."

"Maybe with all of you working together you could fix this." suggested Phoenix.

"But wouldn't that change the future." asked Cyborg.

"It's the only plan we have." said Raven in her monotone.

Matt pulled out a blue communicator. "My dad gave me this just in case we needed help."

"Dad?" asked Matt speaking into the communicator.

"Sup Sting (Matt's nickname)?" came the future Cyborg's voice.

"Dad we need all of you here right now."

"Why? Did something go wrong? Are you hurt? Dang your mother is going to kill me."

"Yes something did. They are turning into you. No I'm not hurt, and YES mom will."

"Shoot."

"Get everyone one here pronto."

"Got you little dude. Dang BB's gonna get it when Rae finds out. Well 10- 4."

Suddenly a flash of light came and a portal appeared in the middle of the room. Yelling could be heard from it.

"HOW DARE YOU?" came the future Raven's voice.

"But I..." came Beast Boy's.

"ONE HAIR ON THEIR HEAD'S IS HURT…"

"But we had a good reason."

Suddenly all the future titans appeared.

Phoenix ran up to her mother (future mother). "Mom!" she screamed as she leapt into her arms.

"Phoenix sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah mom no sweat."

Kora and Wingfire ran to their parents, and Matt ran to his.

The present day titans just stared at their future selves.


	7. Just fix It

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

(Ok the future Titans are going to be called Rae, BB, Cy, Star, and Rob. So you can tell them apart, Oh yea and Bee.)

The present Titans just stood there in awe watching their future selves.

"BEAST BOY! How DARE you send my daughters to the past without my knowledge!" screamed Rae. BB was cowering in fear of his wife.

"But it was Cy's machine."

"I don't want to hear excuses. I knew something was up when you said you were going camping in DECEMBER!"

Mean while Star didn't look as angry but had on a sad puppy face. Bee was stinging Cy rather then get in a shouting match.

Suddenly Robin broke the madness. "Um excuse...Excuse me…EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone stopped.

"Listen arguing won't change anything. My fellow present Titans and I need your help. We seem to be experiencing some side effects to you coming here."

There was a silence.

"What kid on off effects?" asked Cy.

"We seem to turning into our 27 year old selves and acting like well…you."

"Hmm…Maybe when we sent them here a time loop was triggered."

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't now."

"But…"

"Unless maybe and just possibly I can get a hold of some Cyromeian."

"Wait a minute," Cyborg chimed in, "I think I may have some of that."

"Well it will take me a good 5 hours to fix."

"Just as long as you fix it."

1 hour later Cy sent the children to Starfire's room to play. All the Titans were on the sofa watching a movie. All the future wives had forgiven the men and were now cuddled with their love ones on the couch. The present Titans though looked very uncomfortable though watching this happen. Then all of a sudden another side effect came between Beast Boy and Raven he put his arm around her waist and she began to kiss him. She screamed realizing what she had done and ran out to check on Cy's progress.


	8. Almost Kissed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"How's it going Cy?"

"Not bad Raven."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know….but maybe if you Rae and Phoenix help…then maybe just maybe it'll run."

Raven fiddled with her hair. It had gotten longer since she began transforming it was even and down to he shoulders now. "Ok should I tell them?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Ok thanks Cy."

She walked to the living room to find that Star and Rob had left to check on the children and Bee left to go shopping with Starfire, and Kora. BB and Rae where cuddled on the couch with Rae on his lap.

Raven felt uncomfortable. "Ah hem."

They turned. "Yes?" asked Rae.

"Cy says if we use our powers and Phoenix's we can probably get the machine up and running."

"Well that's good news."

Beast Boy walked in to find the same scene that Raven had walked in on. He slightly flushed as he saw the future Rae on his lap. Now all the present Titans looked like their future selves…the only difference was the clothes.

Rae eyed him suspiciously, "We're married do you have a problem with that?"

BB put an arm on his wife's shoulder.

Beast Boy stuttered, "No…I mean yes… I mean. Never mind."

Raven blushed. She looked at Beast Boy was heading for the kitchen. She followed him there.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"DO you have a problem with us being married in the future?" she knew she didn't want to know the answer.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "No…not at all."

She leaned in to kiss him nut then Cy ran in. "I HAVE IT FIXED!"

Yo ShadowYin-Yang I never even read you're story dude. I was just looking for bird names. Sorry.


	9. Given Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy cursed under his breath. He was so close to kissing Raven. Sure they kissed when they were experiencing a side effect but it would mean more if she kissed him out of her own free will and not because of some messed up time machine.

He and Raven made their way to the living room.

Cy was there. "It'll take an hour to reboot but it should work."

Bumblebee kissed him on the cheek, "Good job, Sparky."

"Thanks Bee."

Everyone seemed happy and the future Titans were talking to the present ones and the kids were running around.

Starfire felt a hand on her shoulder and faced her future self who motioned for her to follow.

"Self? What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Kiss who self?"

"Why dear Robin of course!"

"No self I am afraid he will not respond happily."

"Listen Starfire I've been to the future he does respond happily."

"Really?"

"Yes so I say go for it."

"Thank you self."

"Any time."

"This conversation is been how you call it…freaky?"

At the same time Raven had also been pulled away by her future self….

"Listen Raven. You need to drop this shield you keep putting up. In the future we are in LOVE with Beast Boy. And he loves us."

"But…what about my powers."

"Screw your powers. What's more important love or your powers?"

Raven took a deep breath. "He loves us?"

"More than anything."

Raven blushed. _Maybe there was hope after all._


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thoughts where racing through Raven's head. _He loves me? No, it can't be. Who would ever love a half demon? But our future self said he does. Do I love him back?_ That was the question that troubled her the most.

Starfire meanwhile was not having the same thoughts as Raven. She wasn't going to let love slip by her.

She was thinking of different ways she could tell her feeling to Robin when she felt his gloved hand on her shoulder she turned and he pressed his lips to hers.

They broke of with Robin smiling.

"Robin was that another one of your side effects?" Starfire asked.

"No Starfire. I guess I just realized I can't live another minute without telling you."

"Telling me what Robin?"

"That I love you Starfire. And I always will."

"Really?" she asked with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Really."

"Oh Robin I love you too." she said throwing her arms around him hugging him. Not like a bone crushing hug just a light gentle one.

Robin smiled and the two of them got into their spots for the picture.

"Tell me why I'm here again?" asked Bumblebee who was standing next to Cyborg for the picture. "And who are these kids?"

Cyborg laughed, "I'll explain later Bumblebee."

Starfire and Robin where in a hug standing next to Kora and Wingfire for the picture, and Cyborg had his hand around Bumblebee's waist with Matt next to him, and last but not least Raven was next to Beast Boy with Phoenix on her left and Sparrow in Phoenix's arms.

"C'mon Raven," said Beast Boy holding out his hand for hers to hold, "just for the picture."

Raven put her hand in his and blushed.

BB pressed a button and the flash went off.

Right before the flash occurred though Raven found herself being spun around and Beast Boy's lips pressed upon her own. After the kiss they broke away only for Raven to kiss him back. She smiled and they both went hand in hand back in silence to say good bye to the future titans.

All of them waved and gazed over Kora's shoulder to look at the picture. And in a flash of light they were gone.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mean while in the future…..

"Everyone one I have some news!" shouted Rae running into the kitchen. "I got a message from the doctor and….I'm having a baby!"

BB ran up and kissed his wife passionately while Phoenix was jumping up and down.

BB was so excited, "This is wonderful Rae! What should we name it? Cockatiel?"

Rae rolled her eyes, "No."

"Chicken?"

"No Beast Boy."

"Duck?"

"I said no."

"…Pidgin?"

"BEAST BOY!"

_**The End!**_

_**I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**If you want a sequel tell me YES or NO and the letter of the idea you like. Such as:**_

_**A). The future titans come back.**_

_**B) They go to the future.**_

_**C) A villain changes the future. **_

_**D You guys tell me what you want in the review. If you have any other ideas other than A, B, and C. **_


	11. Authors Note!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**AUTHORS NOTE! **_

_**I have a question for my sequel. I wrote my self into a corner for a part of it so I need some help before I post the first chapter. **_

_**I was working on it and I wanted to know two things! **_

_**stupid bird names **_

_**something Raven and Beast Boy would get in a BIG fight about (takeinto an account they like each other now. Same for Star and Robin a fight they would have. **_

_**Thanks please give me ideas!**_


End file.
